


Mood Maker

by IXKA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IXKA/pseuds/IXKA
Summary: Semurung mendung sederas hujan. Mimpiku memuai hebat pada ketiadaan.Aku tak pernah menyesal akan keputusanmu memilihnya.Yang aku sesalkan adalah tiada sedikitpun kesempatan bagiku membuatmu bahagia (Unkown)
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Yamanaka Ino





	Mood Maker

**Mood Maker**

**_._ **

**_Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto_ **

**_._ **

**_Uzumaki Naruto x Yamanaka Ino_ **

**_._ **

**_Warning : OOC, typo(s), absurd, no plot, etc_ **

**_._ **

**_Semurung mendung sederas hujan. Mimpiku memuai hebat pada ketiadaan._ **

**_Aku tak pernah menyesal akan keputusanmu memilihnya._ **

**_Yang aku sesalkan adalah tiada sedikitpun kesempatan bagiku membuatmu bahagia (Unkown)_ **

**_.._ **

**_…_ **

Sunyi mendominasi ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Di sana berjajar rapi rak-rak yang terbuat dari kayu jati mahal menjulang tinggi, berisi ratusan judul buku dengan _genre_ yang berbeda. Meja-meja panjang serta kursi yang serupa menjadi pelengkap kenyamanan fasilitas yang disediakan oleh salah satu perpustakaan terbesar di Kota Konoha itu.

Pengunjung yang datang pada jam-jam pulang sekolah ini memang cukup banyak. Jadi tak heran jika pemuda dan pemudi dengan seragam sekolah yang khas serta berbeda-beda mendominasi ruangan itu. Tidak terkecuali pemuda dengan surai secerah mentari yang saat ini sedang menggerutu di meja baca pojok ruang perpustakaan.

Sedari tadi matanya tak fokus membaca buku yang dipegannya, karena pada dasarnya pemuda itu, Naruto Uzumaki memang bukan tipe pemuda yang hobi membaca. Hanya saja apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini, masih dengan seragam yang melekat erat pada tubuhnya dan alat tulis yang berserakan di meja serta mulut yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan umpatan demi umpatan unfaedah tentunya.

Tak peduli atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar sama sekali jika kelakuannya itu mengganggu gadis yang sedang konsentrasi membaca buku sedari tadi. Gadis yang duduk di depannya itu-terpisah meja baca-sedari tadi melirik sebal ke arah Naruto, berharap orang yang bersangkutan menyadari kalau tingkahnya sungguh mengganggu. Tapi nihil, Naruto sama sekali tak peduli, bahkan ia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan aura mencekam yang keluar dari gadis bersurai pirang pucat di depannya itu.

Gadis itu, Ino Yamanaka meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan kasar ke atas meja yang membatasinya dengan Naruto, ia mencoba membuat perhatian pemuda itu teralih padanya. Dan berhasil, Naruto yang tersentak mendengar debaman keras itu mengalihkan atensinya ke depan, menatap bingung pada wajah cantik si gadis Yamanaka. Sedangkan yang di tatap terus mendelik dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat kesal.

 _“Apa yang kau lakukan Nona ? Kau akan membuat pengunjung yang lain terganggu.”_ Naruto memutuskan bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Ino semakin ingin menampar mukanya saat itu juga.

 _“Hey, seharusnya itu pertanyaan untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan kelakuan absurdumu sedari tadi ? Kau membuatku terganggu !”_ Ino menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak keras di depan muka Naruto karena masih mengingat dengan sempurna dimana tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai perempuan bar-bar.

 _“Apa maksudmu Nona ?Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak !”_ Naruto masih menyangkal tudingan dari Ino. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain terganggu sedari tadi.

_“Tck. Kau masih tidak sadar diri juga hah ?”_

_“Aku memang tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu seperti tuduhanmu Nona pirang ?”_

Ino langsung mendelikkan matanya seketika setelah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan Nona Pirang. Apa pemuda itu tidak sadar kalau rambutnya yang terlihat mencolok itu juga berwarna pirang ?

 _“Setidaknya cobalah berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum kau memanggil orang lain seperti itu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kepalamu itu juga penuh dengan rambut pirang ? Heh ?_ Ino menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, mencoba keras mengintimidasi Naruto.

 _“Lalu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga berambut pirang ?”_ Jawaban kelewat polos nan menyebalkan terlontar bebas dari mulut Naruto. Membuat gadis yang diajaknya bicara semakin menampakkan kekesalannya. Tapi Naruto tetap tidak peduli, ia tetap saja bersikap cuek seolah pembicaraan itu tidak berguna.

Ino sendiri hanya menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Baru kali ini dia menemukan pemuda bebal nan menjengkelkan seperti itu. Sifat yang hampir sama dengan yang dimilikinya.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan si pemuda, Ino memilih mengemasi barangnya dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa bicara lagi. Naruto sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan sikap si gadis, ia hanya mendengus sembari melirik kepergian Ino dari ekor matanya.

**_…………………………………….._ **

Kicau burung kenari terdengar samar mengisi keheningan pagi di salah satu rumah sederhana bernuansa ungu muda. Dari balik _pantry_ dapur terdengar suara gemericik air serta suara gemeletak alat-alat memasak. Rupanya Yamanaka muda, salah satu penghuni rumah itu sedang bergelut di dapur untuk menyiapkann sarapan.

Ia menyiapkan dua piring bersih berisi _sandwitch_ telur dan dua buah cangkir dengan isi yang sama, kopi hitam. Setelah di rasa cukup dia memindahkannya ke meja makan yang terletak di depan _pantry_. Di sana seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut yang serupa dengannya sudah menunggu sembari membaca surat kabar pagi seperti biasanya.

_“Tou-chan sarapan sudah siap !”_

_“Ah, baiklah sayang.”_

_“Aku akan langsung ke tempat kerja paruh waktuku lagi hari ini.”_

_“Kau tidak pulang dulu.”_

_“Tidak perlu, lagi pula tou-chan juga masih bekerja. Aku malas di rumah sendirian.”_

_“Hmm, terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Tapi ingat untuk selalu berhati-hati Ino.”_

_“Tentu saja, Tou-chan tidak perlu khawatir.”_

Perbincangan hangat anatar ayah dan anak mengawali kegiatan pagi keluarga Yamanaka hari ini. Ino memang hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya sejak kecil. Orang tuanya bercerai saat Ino masih berada di sekolah dasar. Keadaan seperti itulah yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri.

_“Aku sudah selesai Tou-chan. Aku berangkat dulu ! Letakkan saja piring dan cangkir kotornya di westafle, aku akan mencucinya nanti. Itekimas !”_

_“Iterashai sayang!”_

Yamanaka Ino berpamitan dengan ayahnya begitu ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia bergegas menuju sekolahnya yang hanya terletak beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Cukup dekat sehingga hanya butuh jalan kaki selama bebrapa menit dan Ino akan sampai di sekolah.

**………………………………………**

**_Sementara itu di kediaman Uzumaki_ **

_“Naruto cepat bangun, sudah siang !”_

_“Hmm, 5 menit lagi Kaa-chan.”_

_“Cepat bangun atau kau akan mandi dengan air bekas cucian piring lagi hari ini.”_ Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung tersadar dari alam mimpinya dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa. Ia tidak ingin lagi mengulang kejadian kemarin pagi saat Kaa-chan nya mengguyurnya dengan air kotor bekas cucian piring gara-gara sudah terlalu lelah membangunkan Naruto yang tidak bangun-bangun. Hal yang membuatnya sial sepanjang hari kemarin, dan Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

 _“Kalau sudah selesai mandi cepatlah turun, Tou-chanmu sudah menunggu di meja makan.”_ Kushina berteriak keras pada Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar anak kesayangannya itu.

_“Baik Kaa-chan.”_

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah turun menuju meja makan dengan seragam lengkapnya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi agar mereka bisa sarapan bersama.

 _“Kemarin kau pulang cepat, apa terjadi Sesutu Naruto ?”_ Minato bertanya lembut pada anaknya sesaat setelah Naruto menggeser kursi dan mendudukkan diri di sana.

_“Tidak Tou-chan. Aku hanya bosan dan ingin pulang lebih cepat saja.”_

_“Tidak biasanya ? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?”_

_“Ah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tou-chan tidak perlu khawatir.”_

_“Sasuke menelpon ke rumah kemarin. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia bilang kau pulang tergesa tanpa berpamitan dengannya.”_ Kushina akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

_“Aku akan menemuinya nanti Kaa-chan. Aku pikir dia hanya khawatir tentangku.”_

_“Lain kali jangan membuat sahabatmu khawatir sayang.”_ Kushina mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto, penuh afeksi. Membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan yang di berikan Kaa-channya.

_“Baik Kaa-chan.”_

_“Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu berangkat, kamu sudah hampir telat !”_ Kushina mengingatkan Naruto setelah ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding dari ekor matanya. Membuat Naruto nampak terburu menenggak segelas penuh susu di tangannya.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bell masuk Uzumaki Naruto sudah berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di parkiran sekolah. Ia turun setelah menyambar ransel kuningnya yang tergolek pasrah di jok penumpang. _Blue safirenya_ mengerling, menyelidik apapun yang mampu dijangkau oleh matanya.

 _“Hei Naruto !”_ Pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak, kaget dengan sapaan tiba-tiba yang di tujukkan seseorang padanya.

_“Ck, Sasuke ! Waee ?”_

_“Kemarin kau kemana ?”_

_“Tidak kemana-mana. Memangnya ada apa ?”_

_“Kemarin kau pulang tergesa, ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku menelponmu ke rumah, kata Bibi Khusina kau belum pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu ?”_

_“Tidak, aku hanya ingin pergi dari sekolah lebih cepat saja.”_

_“Benarkah ?”_ Sasuke, sahabat Naruto sedari bayi itu masih saja keukuh bertanya. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet jika sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto. Berbeda sekali dengan _imagenya_ yang terkenal _cool_ dan cuek pada siapa saja di kalangan warga sekolah.

 _“Iya Sasu. Kau bawel sekali sih !”_ Pemuda pemilik surai secerah mentari itu semakin menampakkan kekesalannya saat Sasuke tak hentinya menghujani pertanyaan padanya.

_“Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu katakan padaku!”_

_“Jangan terlalu posesif Sasuke, aku bukan pacarmu baka !”_

_“Tsk, aku juga tidak sudi pacaran denganmu bodoh !”_

Dan begitulah, perdebatan di antara dua pemuda itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di depan kelas. Sasuke yang sudah merasa jengah memutuskan berjalan masuk ke kelas lebih dulu. Sedangkan Naruto masih diam diambang pintu, enggan melangkah masuk. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa tak siap, belum siap lebih tepatnya.

Menghela napasnya lelah, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas sembari menunduk. Dari ekor matanya dia bisa menangkap direksi seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna bunga sakura sudah duduk di mejanya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia tertawa menanggapi candaan yang dilontarkan temannya.

Naruto mendesah pelan, rasa sesak tiba-tiba muncul menyeruak ke rongga dadanya. Mata birunya hampir basah, tapi pemuda itu sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis, tidak karena gadis itu tentunya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat duduknya, tepat di depan Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya masih mengepal erat, menahan segala bentuk emosi yang mengungkungnya sejak ia melihat gadis _pinky_ itu. Kejadian antara mereka berdua saat jam istirahat kemarin masih sangat jelas tercetak dalam ingatannya.

Bahkan Sasuke dengan jelas bisa melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah itu setelah mereka memasuki kelas. Atensi pada novel yang dibacanya sejak masuk kelas tadi kini teralih pada sahabatnya yang berjalan sembari menunduk. Rasa penasaran yang sedari kemarin memenuhi otaknya kini semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, pikirnya. Dalam hati dia bertekat untuk membuat Naruto menceritakan semua yang tidak diketahuinya saat istirahat nanti. Harus.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya dengan enggan, kepalanya sedari tadi berkedut tak karuan. Dia tahu betul apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian kemarin kini bercengkrama bebas dalam ingatannya.

**_Flas back on_ **

Naruto tersenyum lega setelah mengacak-acak isi ransel kuningnya. Mengaduk-aduk isinya beberapa kali sampai tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang sedang ia cari, ponsel. Tersenyum riang saat ponsel keluaran terbaru itu sudah ada ditangannya. Mata secerah lazuardinya bergulir pelan meneliti seisi kelas. Tidak ada gadis itu di sana. Apakah dia sudah pergi ke kantin lebih dulu ? Kenapa tidak mengajaknya, pikirnya.

Jari lentiknya menyentuh lembut layar kunci di ponselnya, memeriksa benda berbentuk kotak itu, barangkalai ada notifikasi pesan dari gadis yang di carinya. Kosong, hanya beberapa spam notif yang terlihat.

Dia mendesah gusar, memaksa tubuhnya berdiri untuk mencari keberadaan gadisnya sekarang. Bahkan sahabat menyebalkannya itu sudah tak ada di mejanya. _“Sebenarnya kemana perginya orang-orang sih ? Baru juga bell, belum lima menit.”_

Pemuda itu terus melangkah meninggalkan kelas, masih dengan monolog tidak jelasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian senyum cerah mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia melihat gadis yang dicarinya sedari tadi tengah berdiri di ujung lorong, sendiri. Mungkin menunggunya, pikir pemuda itu. Membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menjangkau Sakura di depan sana. Iya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang di cari Naruto sejak tadi. Gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto baru saja ingin menyapa Haruno Sakura saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Namun ia urung melakukannya, senyum yang sedari tadi terpatri jelas di wajahnya pun seketika menghilang entah kemana. _Blue saffiernya_ menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sakura, kekasihnya tengah tertawa dengan pipi bersemu merah. Sebelah tangannya sedang bergelayut manja di lengan seorang pemuda yang begitu dikenalnya, Sabaku Gaara. 

_“Apa yang kau lakukan Saki ? Ku pikir kau menungguku ?”_

Sakura yang melihat kehadiran Naruto yang tak disangkanya itu menoleh dengan raut wajah takut bercampur kaget. Seketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Gaara.

 _“Ah, Naru ? Ke-napa kau disini ?”_ Gadis itu bertanya dengan terbata. Sedangkan pemuda merah di sampingya tetap diam. Tidak bergerak se-inchipun dari tempatnya semula. Menatap bosan pada sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan saling berteriak marah satu sama lain. Dia tidak peduli, atau mungkin inilah yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada yang tahu.

_“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Saki ! Kenapa kau menggandeng lengannya ? Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?”_

_“Naruto aku bisa jelaskan ini ?”_

_“Jelaskan apa Saki ?”_

_“Aku hanya mengobrol biasa dengan Gaara, tidak lebih. Percayalah !”_

_“Dengan tanganmu yang menggandengan lengannya ?, Dengan wajahmu yang memerah malu-malu ?”_ Pemuda itu bertanya dengan tidak sabaran. Nadanya semakin meninggi, tersulut emosi.

_“Naruto ak-“_

_“Sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya Sakura ! Apa kau tidak bosan mencari-cari alasan padanya agar kita bisa bertemu ?”_ Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu akhirnya membuka bibirnya, ikut andil dalam perdebatan dua sejoli tersebut.

 _“Gaara kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada Naru ?”_ Sakura sedikit berteriak pada Gaara, tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan seterus terang ini di depan pacarnya.

_“Kheh, kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya biar aku saja !”_

_“Dengarkan baik-baik Naruto ! Aku dan Sakura sedang berkencan sekarang !”_

Tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya membulat sempurna. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu. Apa tadi ? Sakura berkencan ? Dengan Gaara ?

 _“Se-jak kapan Saki ?”_ Naruto memaksakan mulut kelunya untuk bertanya lebih jauh .

_“Tiga bulan yang lalu Naru, Gomen !”_

_“Jadi , ini alasan kenapa sikapmu mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini ?”_

_….._

_“Apa kau bosan Saki ?”_

_…._

_“Kenapa kau diam ?”_ Pemuda itu menatap tajam bola mata sewarna zamrud milik gadisnya. Yang ditatap hanya diam, bibirnya mengatup enggan membalas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

_“Setidaknya katakan sesuatu Saki ? Ku mohon !”_

_“Aku bersedia mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal Saki !”_

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas, menggenggamnya. Menuntut penjelasan dari gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, cinta pertamanya.

Sakura masih bergeming, tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Raut wajahnya sungguh tak terbaca. Gaara yang mulai jengah ingin segera mengakhiri dramanya.

_“Kupikir tidak ada lagi yang harus Sakura jelaskan padamu Naruto!”_

_“Dan kuharap kau merelakan dia berbahagia denganku!”_

_“Diam Gaara ! Aku tidak bicara denganmu brengsek !”_

Naruto hampir saja menghadiahi pemuda merah itu dengan bogem mentah jika saja Sakura tidak menghalanginya.

_“Hentikan Naru !”_

_“Jangan lakukan itu padanya, aku mohon !”_

Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu menarik tangannya, menuruti ucapan Sakura.

 _“Gomen Naru, kurasa kita akhiri saja semua ini ! Aku –_ Sakura menahan kata-katanya, ada beban tersendiri dalam hatinya. Takut melukai perasaan pemuda jabrik yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

_“Aku- tidak bisa meninggalkan Gaara.”_

_“Gomen!”_

Seketika tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Terlalu menyakitkan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tubuh Sakura di seret paksa oleh Gaara menjauh dari hadapannya. Semua terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba untuk bisa dimengerti. Banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang kini berputar di otaknya. Kenapa gadis itu begitu tega. Padahal Sakura tahu betul kalau dia teramat menyukainya.

**_End off flashback_ **

Naruto menghela napas kasar, untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Kepalanya semakin sakit dari waktu ke waktu. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dibawakan sensei di depan kelas. Sedari bell masuk tadi ia terus melamun tidak jelas. Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap penasaran pada sahabatbya, meski raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak diwajahnya lebih mendominasi.

**…….**

**….**

**.**

**...Tbc..**

**Yak hallo, semoga kalian tidak muntah setelah membaca fic terbaru author ini. Niatnya pen biki oneshoot tapi kayaknya alurnya bakal kecepetan gtu. Jadi fic ini akan tamat setelah 2 atau 3 chap lagi. Hehe**

**Authore harap kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya !**

**Terimakasih** **J**

…….


End file.
